


Lesion

by zhang489



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhang489/pseuds/zhang489





	Lesion

李振宁发烧了。

这不是普通的生病，从李振宁无意识的揉着后颈的动作来看显然是分化前的发热，施展和胡文煊赶快扶着李振宁回宿舍睡下，分化热不会太严重，捂着被子睡一觉就好了。大家都好奇的围拢过来，毕竟到李振宁这个年纪还没分化的可太少见了，施展看大家都过来了，大着嗓门兴致勃勃的嚷嚷，“哎你们猜深深他会分化成什么呀，要不要来打个赌！”

猜什么的都有，宿舍门口一下子嘈杂起来，施展拍了拍手，“一个个来！买定离手啊，买定离手！”因为李振宁还没分化时就能闻见信息素的味道，所以大部分人都觉得他会是alpha或者omega，只有寥寥几个人压了beta。奇怪的是几乎所有没压beta的人都觉得李振宁会是alpha，虽然小考拉平时又软又甜，但是在台上A到爆的样子实在太深入人心，下意识的就觉得他是A，只有何昶希一个人推了张100到施展面前，“omega。”

“哇！这么多！”施展一下子惊叹起来，红色的票子在一堆五毛一块中无比显眼，“你为啥会觉得深深是omega，你输定了我跟你说！”

何昶希笑了起来，“为什么不能是omega？”

施展卡了一下，像在掩饰着什么不自然的挥了挥手，“嗨，他看起来就不像啦，肯定不是的，李深深他要是omega我就把这桌子吃了！”施展还想说什么，却被闻讯而来的宿管阿姨打断，“施展又是你！老远就听到你在叫，振宁分化热需要静养，你们一个二个的还在这闹！还要不要训练啦？还想不想上台啦？”阿姨一出声施展就吓得一抖，灰溜溜的闭嘴收拾东西，大家也三三两两的离开准备去练习室练习。走廊一下子安静下来，阿姨见状也满意的离开，却没想有人并没有随着人群出去，而是趁着大家不备扭开李振宁的寝室门溜了进去，顺便咔嚓一声反锁了门。

“哎希希呢？何昶希怎么不见了？”出了宿舍楼冯俊杰才发现一直跟自己的好朋友不见了，他纳闷的转身寻找着。

“可能是去全时了？我们先去练习室吧，反正他也丢不了。”有人拍了拍冯俊杰的肩膀，冯俊杰想了想，没再多管，跟着大家去了训练楼。

———————————————————————————————————

何昶希反手锁上了宿舍门，他走到李振宁床边拉了把椅子坐下，李振宁还在睡，蜷成一团缩在被子里，只露出来半张脸，看起来更软了，好欺负得很。何昶希就这么看着李振宁，眼底一片暗沉。

可能是被人一直盯着身体潜意识的有感觉，李振宁没一会就醒了过来，刚醒来的小考拉还有些不清醒，被床边坐着的人吓了一跳，看清楚是何昶希后才放松下来挠了挠脖子打了个哈欠，“诶希希你怎么在这，不去练习吗？”

“有点担心你，现在感觉怎么样？”何昶希在李振宁醒来的那刹便调整了表情，他倒了半杯水递给李振宁，然后笑着戳了戳小考拉的脸，顺势把手搭在了他的肩膀上，虚虚的拢住了他的后颈。

也许是平时里和何昶希的身体接触多了，李振宁并没有在意，反而信任的往后面靠了靠挨上了何昶希，他闭眼感受了一下，惊喜的拉住何昶希，笑得眯起了眼，“好多啦，不过，我好像要分化成beta啦！”小考拉捧着杯子小口小口的喝着水，“我的味觉系统关闭了，连你的味道都闻不到了呢。”

何昶希觉得李振宁这笑刺眼得很。

他拢着李振宁后颈的手倏的收紧，李振宁不舒服的哼唧一声扭了扭头，但何昶希并没有松手，李振宁半是诧异半是委屈的扭头对上了何昶希的眼，却被何昶希暗沉沉仿佛酝酿着一场风暴的眸色吓了一跳。何昶希揉捏着李振宁后颈的一小块肉，声音低沉带着怒意，“你很想分化成beta？”

是的啊，李振宁眨眨眼，但是他看着阴沉着脸的何昶希明智的没有出声。李振宁在没分化前就一直想成为beta，在他看来信息素这种不可控因素有些可怕，李振宁既不想成为臣服于alpha之下的omega，也不想变成alpha去主宰伤害到其他的人。所以还是beta最好啦，小考拉对自己分化的结果很满意。

但显然何昶希不这么想，他看着李振宁懵懵懂懂的表情扯出了一个带着血腥气的笑，蹂躏小考拉的后颈腺体的位置更起劲了。

每个人出生是后颈都会带一块没发育的腺体，分化热后alpha和omega的腺体会开始分泌信息素并促成二次发育，而beta的腺体会迅速萎缩。何昶希现在就捏住了李振宁开始萎缩的腺体，外部的刺激让腺体微微刺痛发热，李振宁难受的皱着眉头，他能感觉到何昶希在生气，但是他完全不知道何昶希在气什么。

“希希…”李振宁试探着开口，却被何昶希打断。

“嘘，”何昶希凑近了李振宁，声音低沉带着热气打在李振宁耳边，像是恶魔的低语，激得李振宁打了个哆嗦，“可是我好想你分化成omega的。”

野玫瑰的香气一瞬间充斥了这间小小的宿舍，何昶希毫不压制的向李振宁释放着信息素，alpha的信息素天生带着压迫感，玫瑰的香气浓郁馥郁紧紧的缠绕着李振宁，李振宁觉得自己快要溺毙在何昶希的信息素里，他难受的仰着脖子大口地喘着气。

“他们都说你会分化成alpha或者beta，就我一个人押了你是omega，”何昶希搂住被压迫得身体僵硬得李振宁，叹息着亲了亲他的额头，但是没一会何昶希又笑了起来，“不过没关系，以后你就是我一个人的omega啦。”

alpha刻意操控下所有信息素都朝着李振宁还没完全分化好的腺体压过去，分化中的腺体无比脆弱，何昶希轻而易举就拿捏住了李振宁的命脉。李振宁觉得腺体不正常的胀痛，明明已经开始萎缩的腺体又活跃起来，一跳一跳的牵扯着他的神经。

强制分化！

李振宁明白过来何昶希要做什么，但是处在分化热本来就虚弱的他在何昶希信息素的镇压下连软绵绵的推拒都做不到，他绝望的感觉到身体一点点的发生不可逆的变化，和何昶希同源的信息素开始在腺体里累积。李振宁全身发热，被暴力转化的身体敏感脆弱极了，何昶希轻轻一碰李振宁就痛的发抖。李振宁汗湿的头发粘在脸侧，他脸色苍白但是嘴唇却被自己咬的艳红，看起来可怜得不行，李振宁无力的攀着何昶希搂着他的手，艰难的张口询问，“为…为什么…”

“深深，我喜欢你，”何昶希一下一下摸着李振宁的后颈安抚着，他吻上了李振宁的唇，野玫瑰的味道甜蜜带着刺，猛地席卷了李振宁的身体，“我等这一天等了好久啦，做我的omega好不好。”

李振宁在何昶希怀里战栗，最后的转化在alpha信息素的催化下瞬间完成，腺体开始自主分泌omega信息素，淡淡的野玫瑰味慢慢充斥了李振宁的血管。不同于自然的分化，强制分化很大程度上依赖于催化的alpha，分化的omega会自然而然的分泌同样味道的信息素，身体也会调整成最契合他的alpha的样子，更甚至被催化的omega对alpha的臣服性也要远远高于其他omega，alpha能轻易的强制命令他，而omega也只会对催化他的alpha信息素敏感发情。

何昶希看着李振宁一点点转化最后散发出和他一样的味道露出了满意的微笑，野玫瑰的香气，但和他相比却收起了藏在香味下的尖刺，更淡，更甜，一切都是最合他心意的模样。与他百分百契合的omega慢慢的在他面前舒展开来，毫无保留的释放着信息素，轻而易举的就勾起了何昶希的情欲，他几乎是立马就硬了。何昶希怜爱的安抚着怀中难受到双眼茫然的omega，他有些心疼，但是却狠了心并没给李振宁太多的休息时间，还差最后一步。

于是何昶希对他的omega下了第一道命令。

强制发情。

李振宁被刺激的泪一下子就下来了，转化和发情几乎没有间隔，过多的感官刺激和生理反应远远超出了身体的负荷，李振宁觉得身子发软发热，每一块肌肉都像被撕裂般的痛，他颤抖着，拼命地抵抗着信息素操控的生理反应，但是事与愿违，omega接受了属于他的alpha的命令不受控制的软了下来，抖抖索索的敞开了软软甜甜的身体。

何昶希脱光了两人的衣服压了上来，大面积的接触让李振宁过于敏感的皮肤刺痛起来，像有一大把针，密密麻麻的扎着疼。其他omega的初次发情期都是甜蜜的，熟透的omega为自己爱的alpha打开身体然后水到渠成的标记，可是李振宁的却是带着压迫，疼痛和血腥气，他颤抖着身子崩溃的哭了出来，李振宁说不上现在是委屈愤怒还是难过，只是咬着嘴唇看着何昶希，无声的流着泪。

李振宁的眼睛很漂亮，干净清透，被泪水一浸就像泡在泉水里的黑宝石，可怜兮兮的抬眼望着人的样子让何昶希心里的施虐欲和占有欲一下子放到了最大，他搂住李振宁，温柔的吻掉他脸上的眼泪，“深深别哭，”他顺着脖子慢慢吻下去，最后含住了不正常肿起的腺体吸吮着，玫瑰花味的信息素强硬的侵入李振宁的身体，“交给我，让我标记你。”

omega就是这么容易被信息素操控的生物，明明不情愿身体也痛到不行，但是甬道却已经开始分泌液体，为alpha接下来的进入做好了准备。

何昶希并没有太着急，他细心的做着前戏。何昶希顺着李振宁的腺体一路吻了下来，挑弄着李振宁的乳尖，最后往下含住了李振宁被刺激得半挺的性器。李振宁呜咽一声咬住了自己手腕，无助的摇着头。何昶希温柔的侍弄着李振宁，咄咄逼人的信息素也收回了大半，改为挑逗的纠缠着李振宁刚刚催生的信息素。这样确实让李振宁身体的压力减少了很多，当他捂着脸射出来时后穴已经湿软了，粉红的穴口开合吐出一小股透明的汁液。

何昶希直起身来，这时李振宁才发现刚刚自己射了何昶希一脸，白浊的液体配上何昶希艳丽的眉眼看上去无比色情，李振宁怔怔的盯着何昶希，直到他笑着舔掉了嘴角一点白色才红着脸扭过头。

一身玫瑰味的alpha笑得眉眼弯弯，亲了亲李振宁唇角，“没事的深深，你的一切我都喜欢。”他试探地顶弄着怀里omega的穴口，每下撞击都牵扯出李振宁一声绵软的鼻音。

就算已经耐心地做好了前戏，何昶希进入的时候李振宁还是痛得仰起头发出一声尖锐而短促的呻吟。刚刚分化的身体青涩不已，违反生理过程的强制发情并不能让李振宁完全做好准备。omega分泌的那点体液远远不够，半开的甬道被强行侵入，李振宁觉得整个人都不好了，他想逃走，但是在alpha的命令和威压下只能僵着身体一动不动的让何昶希为所欲为。

何昶希动了起来，虽然李振宁甬道生涩过于紧致，弄得他并不舒服，但是看着李振宁哭得满脸泪痕软绵绵贴着自己的样子何昶希心里生出了一股异样的满足感。他刺激着omega的敏感点，用自己的信息素包裹着李振宁。

没有omega能拒绝alpha给予的安抚和快感，一开始李振宁还挣扎着喊着疼，在alpha的刻意调弄下敏感的身体渐渐积蓄快感，很快李振宁就软成一团，后穴乖乖软软的含着粗大的入侵物，分泌出大量湿黏的液体，不受控制的迎合何昶希的顶弄。第一次发情的omega像一颗青涩的果实被强硬的催熟剥开，从里面一点点的挤出甜蜜的汁液。

李振宁的生殖腔入口很浅，何昶希没插弄几下就找到了这个弱点，他每次抽插都撞上这块软肉再抵上最深处，李振宁觉得小腹一片酸软，湿滑的液体顺着何昶希抽插的动作流出，何昶希每顶一下他就低低的哼一声，声音软软糯糯像什么小动物的呻吟。何昶希觉得这样的李振宁可爱极了，心里软乎乎的踏下来一块，他蹭到李振宁的颈窝叼住一小块颈肉慢慢磨着，看上去竟有些像在撒娇，“深深，深深，真的好喜欢你。”

李振宁没有精力回应，也没有再挣扎，他整个人都晕晕乎乎的，在何昶希身下发出甜腻的呻吟，房里纠缠的野玫瑰味也变得温和暧昧起来，一切仿佛都在往好的方向发展，直到房门传来巨大一声响动。

门外传来了剧烈的踹门声，夹杂着施展的叫骂。李振宁像是被惊醒似的一激灵，倏地睁大了眼，被何昶希操得甜软乖顺的omega又开始反抗起来，差点让毫无防备得何昶希没压住他。

何昶希啧了一声，一个深顶就让李振宁软了腰，挣扎的动作一下子就散了力气，看起来像一只可怜的小动物在猎食者面前毫无威慑力的张牙舞爪一样。何昶希死死钳着李振宁的腰，李振宁潜意识里感觉到了危险，撑着身子着就往后挪，但是何昶希只是轻轻一使劲，就把omega牢牢的掌控在了身下。李振宁扭头挣扎的动作刚好把后颈送到了何昶希面前，何昶希毫不客气的咬上了omega的腺体，带着一股子戾气。

“外面是施展吗？他好像喜欢深深很久了呢，深深也喜欢他吗？”李振宁发着抖，他觉得何昶希的话里带着血腥气，接下来的事情一定是他难以承受的，“不如就在他面前标记你怎么样？恩？”

何昶希说着就就着抵在李振宁身体里的动作把他抱了起来，性器上的青筋一寸寸碾过敏感的穴壁，快感从尾椎炸到了头顶，李振宁一下子就哭喘了出来。何昶希带着他走到门前，李振宁后背抵上了门板，这个姿势进入得极深，李振宁不得不紧紧攀住何昶希才能减少身体被整个贯穿的恐惧感。

何昶希动了起来，每一下都狠狠的顶在生殖腔入口的软肉，恶意的蹂躏着李振宁身体里最脆弱敏感的地方，砸门的声音顿了一下，然后敲得更起劲了，每砸一下震动就透过门板传到李振宁背上，李振宁被震得贴不紧门，一点一点得往何昶希得阴茎上沉去，隐秘的地方被慢慢撬开得感觉让他不安极了，但是身体却因为汹涌的快感兴奋不已。

“深深，打开生殖腔，让我进去。”何昶希对着李振宁下了第二道命令。alpha凶狠的顶弄着那一小块软肉，固执的撞出一小点缝隙，本来需要一整夜来安抚刺激才能打开的生殖腔在何昶希的执拗和命令下提前敞开，何昶希彻底撞进去那刹，李振宁再也压抑不住的哭出声来，细细软软，尾音勾起，可怜极了。

omega的生殖腔内更软更热，热情的吸吮着何昶希的冠头，轻轻一戳李振宁就是一个哆嗦，乖顺的把他缠得更紧了。何昶希再也忍不住了，强烈的快感迫切的催促着他成结标记，他毫无保留的操干着怀里甜甜软软的omega，不由分说的顶开抽搐的穴壁，每一次都插到生殖腔最里，拔出来时带出一小圈娇嫩的穴肉，再在下一次抽插中抵了回去。

李振宁整个都被操开了，一小只缩在何昶希怀里软糯得不行，下身被何昶希弄得一片黏糜。李振宁感觉脑子一片浆糊，身体承受了过多的刺激，冲击得混乱的感知系统开始迟钝，他只能被动的承受他的alpha给予的全部疼痛和快感。

连最后成结标记的时候李振宁都没反应过来。

何昶希成结胀大撑开了李振宁生殖腔的入口，他恶狠狠的咬上了李振宁的腺体，充斥着占有欲的alpha信息素一下子注入，在李振宁身体里横冲直撞纠缠着他浅淡的omega信息素，直到转变成新的被标记过的omega味道，何昶希射出来的刹那标记完成，李振宁只是低低的惊叫了一声就晕了过去。

何昶希怜爱的亲了亲被他弄晕的omega的耳侧，“终于把你变成我的omega啦，深深，你说我们两的孩子会不会很可爱。”

—————————————————————————————————————

等何昶希收拾好小考拉抱着他出门时施展一拳就打了过来。

施展是训练到一半发现不对的，他总觉得心里慌得不行，连忙叫上师铭泽一起回宿舍看看。刚走到走廊门口，施展就闻到了纠缠在一起的野玫瑰味，他心里一沉不管不顾的砸起了门。

施展从来没有这么气愤过门的质量如此之好。他直到何昶希结束也没能打开门，就这么隔着门听着他喜欢的人被标记却无能为力。

何昶希躲开了施展打过来的一拳，施展还想在打却被师铭泽拦住了，他愤怒的盯着何昶希，“你强行分化了他。”何昶希没有理施展，他急着把他的omega安置到自己的地盘上，“让让。”

“你！”施展又想冲上去，恨不得当场干一架，但是却顾及着何昶希怀里的李振宁，“你有没有考虑过他，强制分化后又马上标记对他的身体伤害有多大你不知道吗？！”

何昶希笑了，他盯着施展一字一句，“但他是我的omega了，他的事你少管，手下败将。”

师铭泽眼疾手快拦住又要闹起来的施展，“别闹大，对深深没好处。”师铭泽看着往自己宿舍走去的何昶希脸色复杂，最终还是忍不住喊了一句，“何昶希，你这样会毁了他的。”

何昶希顿了顿，没有回头继续往宿舍走去，是又怎么样呢，最重要的是这只小考拉终于完完全全属于自己了不是吗。何昶希把李振宁抱回了自己床上，李振宁乖乖的蜷在被子里只露出小半张脸，何昶希摸了摸李振宁后颈上的牙印，闻着他身上混杂了两人味道的玫瑰味满意的笑了，“做个好梦呀，我的omega。”

他转身出了房门，看到之前拿来打赌的赌桌呲笑了一声。经过某间宿舍时他向里探头看了一眼，最后他来到全时，心情很好的哼着曲子为他的omega挑选零食。


End file.
